1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for storing a very large number of samples.
The invention relates primarily, but not exclusively, to the pharmaceuticals, cosmetics and biotechnology industries, which accumulate and manipulate large numbers (as many as several million) of biological and chemical samples for the development of new products.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Under such circumstances, the ability to store and archive samples for long periods of time in a quickly accessible manner under the proper physical and chemical conditions for preserving the samples would seem to be a necessity.
Currently available storing devices use conventional storage techniques: cabinets and drawers. Such devices do not lend themselves to quick, automatic access to the samples they contain. They are also very expensive and require special laboratory facilities. Specifically, when samples need to be stored under special conditions, a room must be specially equipped for such purpose. Such devices are not modular, moreover, so their storage capacity cannot be expanded.
Cylindrical storage containers having several ring-shaped shelves on multiple levels are also known. However, such containers do not utilize efficient and reliable automatic devices for loading and unloading, even where the device has several concentric, ring-shaped shelves on the same level.
The invention resolves the problems described above by providing an automatic storing device which utilizes a storage container with multiple housings for the objects being stored, arranged side-by-side on a plurality of levels.
The device according to the invention is characterized in that it comprises a device for loading and unloading. The device is mobile from one housing to another and comprises a platform for receiving an object being loaded or unloaded. The device also includes a mechanism for moving the platform from one level to another. Also included are pliers to grip an object being loaded or unloaded. The pliers are provided with two parallel pivoting branches, each comprising one free end and one end interlocked in rotation about a horizontal axle shared by the two branches. The device also includes a mechanism for driving the branches in rotation about the horizontal axle and further includes a mechanism for spacing or bringing closer the respective free ends of the branches. The free ends of the branches are each provided with respective rollers for rolling on the platform when the branches are driven in rotation. The mechanism for driving the branches in rotation and the horizontal axle is freely mobile along a vertical axle integral with the platform, and can move along the vertical axle by gravity and by the rotational driving of the branches.
Thus, the invention utilizes a relatively simple mechanism to rotate the pliers that grip the objects in storage, or to be stored, through a broad range of motion, thereby enabling them to reach objects relatively far away from the horizontal axle of the branches. By moving vertically, moreover, the pliers can have shorter branches and need less space to move. In addition, the pliers can move symmetrically with respect to a vertical plane passing through the horizontal rotation axis of its branches, thereby enabling the device for loading and unloading to move objects, in a single rotational movement, from a stored position in a housing to a position accessible from outside the container.
The housings within the storage container can advantageously be arranged on ring-shaped shelves attached to two concentric cylinders, i.e., an outer cylinder and an inner cylinder, each cylinder being driven independently in rotation about their longitudinal axis; the platform for loading and unloading being mobile along a vertical axis tangential to the outer cylinder.
Such a container offers large storage capacity with minimum volume, since the fact that the pliers for gripping the objects in storage, or to be stored, can swing through a wide range makes them perfectly suited to reach both the housings on the outer cylinder and those on the inner cylinder. All that is required is to leave a column of housings empty on the outer cylinder, so the object gripped by the pliers can slide from one housing to another, and onto the platform.
It is difficult, however, to adjust the respective levels of the housings on the two cylinders so they match up perfectly. As a result, the slightly different levels can prevent the object gripped by the pliers from sliding from one housing to another, facing housing on the other cylinder that is slightly higher.
To solve this problem, the free end of the branches of the pliers is provided with a jaw, which pivots about the rotation axis of the roller and has a pad with a high friction factor that rests against the object being gripped, and a beveled shoe that, when it encounters a difference in level, causes the jaw to pivot upward and lift the gripped object slightly.
Alternatively, each jaw has a finger that rests against the object being gripped, the finger pivoting within a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the jaw, to lift the object slightly by pivoting when the pliers close around the object.
The invention further provides for an automatic storing device comprising a storage container for storing objects in a plurality of locations. The locations are defined by one of housings and shelves arranged side-by-side and on a plurality of levels. A device for loading and unloading the objects into and out of the locations is provided. The device for loading and unloading the objects comprises a platform for supporting an object. A mechanism for moving the platform from one level to another is also provided. A pair of pliers adapted to grip an object is provided. The pliers comprise two parallel pivoting branches. Each of the two branches is pivotally mounted and has a free end adapted to grip the object. A first moving mechanism adapted to move the two branches in the same direction is provided. A second moving mechanism adapted to move the two branches towards and away from each other is also provided. Each of the free ends of the two branches comprises a mechanism for allowing the free ends to move on the platform when the two branches are moved in the same direction. The first moving mechanism is freely movably mounted to the device for loading and unloading the objects.
Each of the two branches may be pivotally mounted to an axle that is oriented horizontally. The second moving mechanism may be adapted to move the free ends of the two branches horizontally towards and away from each other. The first moving mechanism may be freely movably mounted to an axle that is oriented vertically. The axle may be arranged on the device for loading and unloading the objects and the device for loading and unloading the objects may be vertically movably mounted. The axle may be integral with the platform. The first moving mechanism may be freely movable upwardly when the two branches are pivoted in one direction and the first moving mechanism may be freely movable downwardly when the two branches are pivoted in an opposite direction. The locations may be arranged in two concentrically arranged cylinders or carousels. Each of the cylinders or carousels may be at least one of independently and rotatably driven. At least some of the locations on an inner cylinder or carousel may comprise horizontal surfaces which are one of slightly lower and slightly different than corresponding horizontal surfaces of an outer cylinder or carousel.
The storage container may comprise a base for supporting the inner and outer cylinders or carousels. The automatic storing device may further comprise one of an air conditioning system and a system for circulating air within the storage container. Each of the free ends of the two branches may comprise a mechanism for lifting the object, the mechanism for lifting the object being adapted to at least lift the object slightly. Each of the free ends of the two branches may comprise a jaw. Each jaw may be one of movably and pivotally mounted and may comprise a mechanism for frictionally engaging the object. The mechanism for allowing the free ends to move on the platform when the branches are moved in the same direction may comprise a roller. Each of the free ends of the two branches may comprise a shoe which includes a ramp, the shoe being movable and being biased by a spring. Each of the free ends of the two branches may comprise a jaw and a pivotally mounted finger adapted to engage the object, whereby the finger is adapted to lift the object slightly.
The automatic storing device may further comprise a spring disposed between the finger and the free end. The mechanism for allowing the free ends to move on the platform when the branches are moved in the same direction may comprise two rollers arranged on each free end, the two rollers being arranged in the vicinity of a pivoting jaw which is coupled to each free end. The storage container may comprise an opening and the automatic storing device may further comprise a movable insertion and removal platform which is adapted to move between a closed position and an open position. The insertion and removal platform may comprise a mechanism for detecting when an object is disposed thereon. The device for loading and unloading the objects may further comprise an optical reader, whereby the optical reader is adapted to read optical codes disposed on the objects. The device for loading and unloading the objects may further comprise a mechanism for detecting the object, whereby the mechanism for detecting the object is adapted to detect the presence of the object between the two branches. The mechanism for detecting the object may be arranged in the vicinity of the pliers.
The invention also provides for an automatic storing device comprising a storage container for storing objects in a plurality of locations. The locations are defined by one of housings and shelves. A vertically movable device for loading and unloading the objects into and out of the locations is provided. The device for loading and unloading the objects comprises a platform for supporting an object. A pair of pliers is coupled to the device for loading and unloading the objects. The pair of pliers is adapted to grip an object and comprises parallel pivoting branches. Each of the branches is pivotally mounted and has a free end adapted to grip the object. A mechanism for moving the branches into and out of each of the locations is provided. A mechanism for moving the branches towards and away from each other is provided. Each of the free ends of the branches comprises a mechanism for allowing the free ends to move on the platform when the branches are moved into and out of the locations. The mechanism for moving the branches into and out of the locations is freely movably mounted to the device for loading and unloading the objects.
The invention also provides for an automatic storing device comprising a storage container for storing objects in a plurality of locations disposed in two concentrically arranged carousels. A vertically movable device for loading and unloading the objects into and out of the locations is provided. The device for loading and unloading the objects comprises a platform for supporting an object and a pair of pliers. The pair of pliers is adapted to grip an object and comprises pivoting branches. Each of the branches is pivotally mounted and has a free end adapted to grip the object. A mechanism for moving at least one of the free ends of the branches into and out of at least one of the locations is provided. A mechanism for moving at least one of the branches towards and away from the other is also provided.
At least one of the free ends of the branches comprises a mechanism for allowing the free end to move on the platform when the branches are moved into and out of at least one of the locations. The mechanism for moving at least one of the free ends of the branches into and out of at least one of the locations is freely movably mounted to the device for loading and unloading the objects.